Paul Hoogkamp
Paul Hoogkamp is a 25 year old pilot, and also President of East Sky Airlines . He was born in the Netherlands in 1988, and moved to Los Santos to look for work as a pilot, in 2012. Childhood Paul was born in Westervoort, a small town in the Netherlands. He grew up as only child, living with his mother (Linda) and father (Ron) in a medium sized house. At young age, Paul did not have many friends he could hang out with. He'd rather stay at home and do his own thing. When he went to high school, Paul got more or less isolated from other people of his age. He was a rather good student, studied alot and got high grades, he was one of the smartest kids from school. He was expecially good at English. Though, he did not have many friends and soon became the 'nerd' of the class. At home, Paul did not talk alot with his parents. Even though his parents wanted to talk with him, he just did not seem to be a talker. Paul would now look back to his childhood as an unhappy period in his life. He was almost depressive, wondering why he was alive. But there was one thing that kept him looking forward, he had a dream. Stella Aviation Academy That dream was to become a pilot. In his school period, when he was isolated, he read alot about airplanes. Maybe the fact that he wasn't such a popular kid lead to him becoming interested in aviation. He learned alot about it at age 15 and 16, becoming more and more fascinated by flying. When he finished high school at age 18, and had to make a choice what to do next, he decided he wanted to become a pilot. Paul signed up for the Stella Aviation Academy in Teuge, where he followed a four year program becoming a commercial airline pilot. During these years, Paul changed a lot. He began socializing more, and started to become more confident about himself. At the academy, Paul could really be himself, and the one he wanted to become. He grew really close to one of his teachers, Remco Looisen, who personally accompanied and supported him during his training. Paul started to talk more, and shared more things with Bas, than that he ever had shared with anyone. He was like a father to him. Early 2012, Paul successfully graduated at Stella Aviation Academy, receiving a commercial pilot certificate. Now, he could start his life for real, and do what he always wanted Moving to Los Santos Almost directly after Paul graduated at the aviation academy, he decided to move to America. The main reason for moving, is the fact that pilot demand in Europe is not very big. Also, having bad memories from his childhood, he wanted to completely start over and leave his home country. Everything that had ever happened to him in his childhood, would be history, and would not ever be relevant again. Except for his time at the aviation academy, of course. He decided to move to Los Santos, because of the opportunities the city has. In June 2012, he went to the States, leaving his father and mother behind, but even worse (for Paul), his good friend Remco Looisen. At the beginning, he had a hard time saying goodbye to him, and he would miss him alot. But he knew moving out was the right thing to to. When he arrived in Los Santos, Paul rented a cheap apartment near Pershing Square and started looking around for commercial airlines that were looking for pilots. During the time where he didn't have a job yet, Paul would be hanging around near the airport, simply watching airplanes taking off and thinking about stuff. It took some weeks before Paul got used to Los Santos, living in a big city. East Sky Airlines In July 2012, Paul found a job as pilot, at East Sky Airlines , Los Santos' primairy airline. He got hired and started doing passenger flights there. immediately. This was what his whole life had been about, this was what he wanted. Paul is a happy man now, lucky to be a pilot at a beautiful company. Soon, he got promoted to Pilot second rank and became captain, which gave him even more stimulation to fulfill his job. Paul is skilled, being a very precise pilot who takes his job seriously, yet he enjoys it to the fullest. In September 2012, after Paul had been flying for East Sky Airlines for a few months, the company suffered severe financial problems. This, and lack of employees lead to the company being shut down on October 15th by Mutka Goldsmith, President of East Sky at that moment. The same week, Ethan Graham, a wealthy man and former owner of Los Santos International Airport, bought the company and took it over as President. Paul Hoogkamp was assigned as Vice President of East Sky. As Paul did great work the first week, he was given 50% of the companies shares by Graham, making him President as well. Characteristics Over his childhood, Paul Hoogkamp has changed alot. During his school times, he was a shy, some say socially awkward kid who wouldn't communicate alot. Because of this, he did not have many friends, but that did not bother him. Though, young Paul was very clever and spent alot time studying. During his time at the Stella Aviation Academy, Paul changed, becoming more social, more confident, and generally a happier person. Today, Paul is a polite, charming guy. He's friendly, and always helpful. Though, he's still a little bit shy, but barely noticably.